


A sea of possibilities

by 35391291



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Nature Magic, Sea Magic, Sea-longing, Sentient Nature, Weather Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35391291/pseuds/35391291
Summary: There is no land anymore. Up there, there is a sea. There is only the sea here.The sea was the key. He holds the key now. And all is as it should be.





	A sea of possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written 50% because of Patti Smith, and 50% because of the sea and its magic. I hope it's worthy of them.

up there -- there is a sea  
up there -- there is a sea  
up there -- there is a sea  
the sea's the possibility  
There is no land but the land  
(up there is just a sea of possibilities)  
There is no sea but the sea  
(up there is a wall of possibilities)  
There is no keeper but the key  
(up there there are several walls of possibilities)  
Except for one who seizes possibilities, one who seizes possibilities.  
(up there)  
I seize the first possibility, is the sea around me

\- Patti Smith: [Land](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWGk2R2gHEU).

*

He melts into the sea now. This sea he didn't want. But it's right. He's found this place, this mirror he's been looking for. The sea was the key. He holds the key now. And all is as it should be.

And now everything is flames and waves and sand like sharp glass. Everything is possible. Everything is real. Time is small and tight and it fits in his hand, safe and close. It breathes in the sea, and it could bend to his will. It could be anything. Anything he wanted.

But he doesn't want to force it. He could shape it into something else, but he doesn't need to. Not anymore. He's got what he wanted. They are here now, standing still. The sea is still angry, but it can be like them. It can learn to be calm sometimes. It can learn to _be_.

And they can be as well. They can learn to be here. And this here is small, it is safe. There is cool water here. There is food and sand and life. There is quiet laughter. And silent words and rain and tall trees to shape every spell.

There is no land anymore. Up there, there is a sea. There is only the sea here. And he swore he wouldn't, but he does. He does. The sea is the possibility. The sea is everything. It is red and green and blue and alive and _there_. The sea is all around him. And it becomes them. Frantic, like the waves, like the two of them.

And it's time. His heart is out to sea. He is tired, he wants to surrender. He can't control it, and he doesn't want to. So he lays down his knife, his hands, his life. He lets go. And it all falls naturally, like sand. Into the sea, into the waves. To say yes, to say it, to feel it. To speak to the sea, _there is no sea but the sea, there is nothing but you_. To tell the sky, _rain on me, rain on me_ , make it so. Make it so.


End file.
